Motif
by theatrythms
Summary: /məʊˈtiːf/: a dominant or recurring idea in an artistic work {200 word song-inspired snippets from the Now I Step Forward Series, updates every Sunday with 5 chapters}
1. Both of Us

I wish I

Was Strong Enough

To lift

Not one

But all of us

She's always the one to keep them standing, even when they fall. Annabelle calls her brave, and Mr Cresant nods in thanks, and Sora himself thanks her, with teary blue eyes and long eyelashes that brush his cheeks when he cries. Riku holds her hand, with the bandaged arm. She knits him little arm cosies, because she knows he's not ready to take them off yet. She doesn't mind, even when the stitches drop and they start to unravel; she'll just make another, only with a different colour. She picks pink for joy, yellow for luck, and blue for hope, and starts again, with love and care in every stitch.

The doctors tell her that someday he'll need her again. That it won't just _go away _overnight. Kairi, even a few weeks fifteen understands that these, fragile, human things take time to get better. _They will get better_. She knows that they'll always need the extra push from her. The loose hands she holds will someday tighten again.

But she'll be ready for it.

After all; she's always the one to keep them standing.

~Both of Us- B.O.B ft. Taylor Swift~

Hello friends.

I already have the chapter of this au published here, but after much thought I realised that this would be better for in terms of content and concentration. Just 200 word snippets of the past, present and future, all evoling around the universe of _Now I Step Forward . _All of the chapters are based off of songs, and I'll eventually make a playlist of them all (my 8tracks is neighborjams) So yeah! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! And just a heads up, there might be some slight triggering/sensitive themes such as suicide and depression, and I'll put warnings on the top of all of them. Thanks for reading!


	2. Wonder

'I can beat the night

I'm not afraid of thunder

I am full of light

I am full o r'

It's a very weird feeling, sticking up for yourself for the first time after so long. She knows she'll eventually get in trouble; meet the consequences one must face after punching your father. Axel beams at her, and Roxas looks proud, despite how weak she looks like shaking knees and ragged breath. Axel buys her an ice cream and Roxas rubs her back as she goes though in avid, wonderful detail everything that happened.

'You just socked him in the jaw?' Axel says, laughter spilling from his curved lips.

Xion imitates the motion on herself, smirking at him with a toothy grin. Blue sweetness runs down her hand and onto the black of her tights.

The feeling of being loved almost makes her feel drunk, the warm fuzzy feeling settling in her chest more comfortable than her heart ever did. Roxas's hair looks like the soft strokes of mellow across the sky, and Axel's eyes are the green of the grass blanket hills below them.

The world she lives in with them is so wonderful, with all of the avid details tied in.

~Wonder-Emeli Sandé~

Some sea salt ice cream nowwwww. Hope you like it!


	3. Hurts Like Heaven

'Oh You, Use Your heart as a weapon

And It hurts like heaven,'

The worst thing, he thinks to himself in the bright light of sundown, is that he's always the one to explain himself. To Saix, his stoic and cold Saix, with his obsession- no- fascination with the moon and stars. He calls him the Lunar Diviner, as it seems that in the pale glow of the moon he's spectacular. Axel has always described himself as someone who falls in love to easily, and acts like he doesn't care. Every love he's ever had through the awful rough and tumble years of his teenage life has always made him curl to a pillow and act as if it never happened.

But a year with the same person is an awfully long time. And, the worst thing, he thinks to himself in the bright light of sundown, is that Saix knows. He's clever and cunning, with a wonderful addiction to space; and he knows how Axel feels, deep inside his fiery heart. With knowledge at his fingertips he uses it against him. Even after a year with the same person.

It hurts, Axel thinks bitterly in the bright light. It hurts a lot.

~Hurts like heaven- Coldplay~

Wow its only week one and I'm already behind lmao. Hope you like this!


End file.
